Thermal reduction systems including rotary kilns are known wherein a cylindrical chamber having a refractory insulated lining is supported for rotation about a longitudinally extending axis and is provided with a burner. Combustible gases leaving the ignition chamber are drawn through a separator to remove dust and are then burned in a combustion chamber to produce an exhaust meeting federal and local environmental emission standards. The walls of the combustion zones have conventionally been lined with heavy, high temperature refractory material suitable for operation within the temperatures to which the incinerator is subjected, such as temperatures up to 2000.degree. F.
Decontamination of soils polluted with combustible and volatile substances such as gasoline and oil normally has been restricted to soil removal. However, transport of these wet solids is costly. Further, regulatory and zoning restrictions limit the locations where contaminated soils may be deposited. Conventional thermal reduction systems have not been practicable means for removing combustible and volatile pollutants from soil because the abrasive nature of most soils causes excessive wear of rotating chambers having refractory linings and because constructing such a system at any given site is simply cost prohibitive.